supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ali Dano
Biography Ali Dano (born 2012 October 5th) is a disrespectful teenage boy. He and his twin sister Aini was born in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. He was abused by his father and mother, he was in foster care at the age of 5, Jenny and Jonathan adopted him and Aini Appearance Ali is slim of a tall height, He has raven-black hair with sunglasses, tanned skin, greenish-blue cat-like eyes, and wears a bikers jacket, underneath he wears a Freddy Kreuger T-shirt, jeans that had been drawn on, including two smileys, one frowning and the other smiling, and had a gun hidden in his left pocket Personality In the original, Ali is foul-mouthed, disrespectful, and he gets very angry sometimes about when people criticize his religion and what he believes in. In Dano Family Revisited, he is now a caring, polite father to Baozhai and handles criticism on his religion more maturely. Family Tree *Father: Jonathan Dano (1991-) *Mother: Jenny Dano (née: Wattson) (1990-) *Brothers: Toshio Dano (2015-), Hugo Dano (2020-), Joan Dano (2022-), Hans Dano (2023-), Mario Dano (2026-), Lucas Dano (2029-), Frank Dano (2030-), Night Dano (2031-), Apu Dano (2032-), Bob Dano (2034-) *Sisters: Aini Dano (2012-), Mei Dano (2018-), Jeanne Dano (2021-), Mi-Yung Dano (2023-), Aen-Min Dano (2025-), Kim Dano (2026-), Day Dano (2031-), Sunday Dano (2031-), Shawna Dano (2033-), Frita Dano (2035-), Anastasia Dano (2035-), Chia Dano (2035-) *Wife: Allison Dano (2013-) (née: Grimes) *Daughter: Baozhai Dano ( -) *Father-in-Law: Stan Grimes ( -) *Mother-in-Law: Rita Grimes (née: ) ( -) *Nieces: Akma Dano (2028-) *Aunts: Avery Dano (1993-), Celeste Benes-Dano (1994-) *Uncles: Nigel Dano (1992-) *Cousins: Danny Wattson, Dots Wattson, Ella Wattson, Preston Dano, Betty-Jo Dano, Regan Wattson, Kayla Dano *Grandmothers: Linda Dano (née: Simon) (1959-), Dorothy Lee Wattson (née Krämer) (1957-) *Grandfathers: Arthur Dano (1958-), Alfredo Wattson (1956-) In Supernanny: The Theory Animated He appears on the episode 78-Hour Tantrum, as one of the party guests for Reicheru's birthday party. Quotes The ISIS? Nah, hate them, nutcase piece of s***s, I do not force my religion on other people, forced kids to marry men 2-3 times their age, and dogs, just because they're a banned animal in Islam doesn't mean I hate them, I like dogs, I just dislike it when they lick my face, I don't eat pork but it doesn't mean my siblings shouldn't as well. ~ Ali ranting on the ISIS. I f***ing hate it when Muslim public owners refuse guide dogs due to their religion, I like my religion, but it has some of the most r******ed rules, I actually, when my friend's guide dog went into a Muslim-owned subway restaurant and the manager told her to get the f*** out, I stood up and said "NO! NONE OF THAT! SHAME ON YOU!" I was one of the more sane Muslims that didn't force dogs to leave my household because they are "unclean", and I told him the law on violating disability acts and this belief violates it. ~ Ali's opinion on guide dogs being banned from Muslim public services. Conversations Trivia *Schools he got expelled from: #Fairview High School for sexual misconduct on a female student and flashing his privates at his classmates. #Broomfield High School for extreme rebellious behavior and typing obscene documents with inappropriate language in Malaysian. *He has a criminal record for killing, stealing, and shooting. *He was arrested by the police for smoking pot and was grounded with his iPod Touch taken away for a month. *He was sent home earlier because he would not take off his Muslim Symbol bracelet he wore in class. *Ali is allergic to shrimp. *Ali was once sent to a camp that was for ages 3-19 to improve his behavior but got expelled because he set fire to the huts, extreme attitude problems and refused to play as the turkey in the The Founding Of Thanksgiving play. *He does not like sweets (except chocolate) because Ali had a fear of being obese *His favorite food is Ikan Bakar, a cooked fish in Malaysia *Ali is Muslim along with Aini and Akma *Ali's least favorite food is Oysters, complaining they taste bad *His full name is Ali Omar Dano *His favorite TV show is *His favorite movie is Possessed *His favorite game is Shadow The Hedgehog (2005), he says it's not too bad but better than Sonic 2006 *His favortie animal is the blood python *He is a big fan of Three Days Grace *He was diagnosed with the rare but terminal disease, Lymphangiomatosis at the age of 17 Future He is married to Allison Grimes and they have one adopted daughter, Baozhai (aged 8 and born in Beijing, China). Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Uncles Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Fraternal Twin Siblings Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Children Category:People Category:People with Food Allergies Category:Foster Children Category:People from Malaysia Category:People adopted from Malaysia Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Malaysia Category:Children adopted from Malaysia Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from Malaysia Category:Boys adopted from Malaysia Category:Boys adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2012 Category:People born in October Category:Abused Children Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:People with Tanned Skin Category:People with Black Hair Category:Teen Camp Attendees Category:Muslims Category:People who got arrested Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People from Colorado Category:Children from Colorado Category:Boys from Colorado Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:People who were abused as children Category:Religious People